Mati Untuk Hidup
by Domisaurus
Summary: Bagaimana membuat seseorang abadi?


**Title:** Mati Untuk Hidup

**Disclaimer:** One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

**A/N:** Tentang Moria. Ngomong-ngomong gue gak ngarti cara nentuin genre gimana dah. Dibiarin kosong aja ya *plak* pendapat pribadi saya tentang Moria, jadi pasti cacat sana-sini.

_Harta karunku? Aku akan memberikannya pada siapa saja yang menginginkannya…._

_Carilah! Aku telah meletakkan semua yang ada di dunia ini disana!_

Kedua bilah pedang itu mengayun. Perlahan, tapi pasti, tepat memenggal kepala sang raja bajak laut. Namun kematiannya bukan menjadi suatu akhir, melainkan suatu awal dimulainya era bajak laut. Kontras dengan langit yang mendung dan awan yang menurunkan hujan hari itu, kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya malah membuat semua bersorak-sorai dalam euforia. Tak ada duka yang menyelimuti, ini pesta!

Salah satu lelaki, menatap panggung eksekusi dengan seringai lebar di wajah. Menyimpan rasa percaya diri yang besar. Meyakini dirinya kelak akan ada di tempat yang sama dengan sang raja, atau bahkan melebihinya.

Ia berbalik, melangkah perlahan menjauhi pusat kota Logue Town.

_Sang raja adalah aku…_

Namanya Gecko Moria. Pria ambisius. Dia tahu pasti apa yang diingininya, tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencapai keinginan itu. Kekuatan? Ia sudah memakan buah kage-kage. Mengikat kontrak dengan sang iblis bayangan dan rela mengambil resiko untuk dibenci oleh laut. Kapal? Apakah Thriller Bark tidak cukup tangguh? Semua orang yang pernah melihat kapal itu selalu mengiranya sebagai pulau, terjebak di dalamnya, lalu menghilang. Kapal yang selalu memangsa siapapun yang mencoba memasukinya.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang laki-laki itu malah berdiri sendirian? Di tengah tumpukan mayat yang merupakan anak buahnya. Matanya kosong tak menatap arah. Duduk berlutut. Depresi menguasai.

Ia dikalahkan. Kepercayaan dirinya diruntuhkan. Seperti inikah pemandangan yang seharusnya dilihat sang raja? Melihat tubuh yang tercerai berai, bau amis dari darah yang berceceran dimana-mana, mayat-mayat yang perlahan mulai membusuk. Lebih parahnya, itu semua adalah tubuh para anak buahnya sendiri.

Mereka yang telah bersumpah untuk setia padanya. Mereka yang telah menyatakan diri akan menghantarnya menuju tahta sang raja.

Ini namanya kalah telak. Kalau sudah begini, semua yang dia miliki, semua yang pernah dia capai, serasa tak ada artinya lagi.

_Kehidupan memiliki akhir, ia tak abadi._

Moria suka memberikan mimpi buruk, tapi benci kalau mimpi buruk itu menimpanya.

* * *

Hujan mengguyur bumi di hari itu. Seorang pria menangis meraung-raung di dalam sebuah tempat persemayaman. Meratapi sosok seorang gadis cantik, yang sayangnya telah beku karena tak lagi bernyawa. Tempat itu telah sepi, tentu saja. Karena itu sudah tengah malam. Tampaknya gadis itu akan dimakamkan besok. Sungguh sayang. Padahal masih sangat muda, tapi ajal telah datang baginya.

Moria menatap lelaki itu dari balik bayangan. Menyeringai seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Ciri khas. Ia lalu mendekati pria yang lain itu dari belakang.

"Hogback?"

Laki-laki yang sebelumnya sedang larut dalam kesedihannya itu sontak menoleh kaget. Padahal ia sudah yakin kalau ia sendirian di tempat itu.

"Wanita yang cantik," puji Moria kemudian, sembari melirik ke dalam peti. "Meskipun sudah mati,"

Hogback masih belum mampu menguasai kepanikannya. Ia lalu menarik napas, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Anda….?"

"Gecko Moria,"

"S-saya tahu anda. Shichibukai bukan?"

Moria mendengus pelan. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuh besarnya di dinding, dengan tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Apa yang…..anda inginkan dari saya?" lanjut Hogback. Masih agak gemetar.

"Kudengar, kau punya kemampuan yang menarik," Jawab Moria. "Menurut informasi yang kudapat, kau juga sedang melakukan penelitian…..menghidupkan orang mati. Benar?"

Pria di depan Moria diam sejenak, sebelum mengangguk mengakui bahwa _'ya, memang ada penelitian seperti itu'_

"Saya ingin anda tahu, saya tak tertarik menjadi bajak laut. Menjadi dokter bedah akan selalu jadi jalan hidup saya," jawabnya kemudian. Tapi Gecko Moria bukanlah bajak laut berpikiran sederhana.

"Menurutmu, apa bisa menghidupkan yang sudah mati?" Moria malah bertanya.

Sang dokter diam. Dia tak mampu menjawab. Atau belum punya kapasitas untuk itu.

Ia percaya, bahwa ilmu kedokteran bila dipelajari dapat mengembalikan keadaan rusak seperti apapun kembali seperti semula.

Tapi apakah bisa mengembalikan yang sudah 'hilang'? 'Lenyap'? 'Tidak ada lagi'?

Mati?

"Aku mengajakmu untuk beraliansi," ujar Moria kemudian, tanpa membiarkan Hogback menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau kau mau memakai kemampuanmu demi keperluanku. Aku akan memberi modal seberapa banyak pun untuk penelitianmu."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menjadi bajak laut sepertiku. Yang kuinginkan adalah seorang dokter bedah, dan yang perlu kau lakukan adalah peran itu saja….oh, dan…."

Moria melangkah mendekati peti yang berisi si gadis cantik. "Sebagai contoh, aku bisa menghidupkan dia kembali, anggap saja demonstrasi. Bagaimana?"

Hogback menelan ludah. Tawaran yang menggiurkan, terlepas dari rasa frustasinya setelah kematian Cindry. Dia bilang dia bisa menghidupkan Cindry kembali? Jangan bercanda! Bahkan setelah meneliti bertahun-tahun lamanya, tak pernah sekalipun ia berhasil menghidupkan orang mati!

Namun pria di hadapannya ini menyeringai. Seperti iblis. Siapa yang tahu kemampuan macam apa yang dimilikinya. Ditambah lagi dia adalah Shichibukai, berarti Pemerintah Dunia telah mengakui kekuatannya. Tawaran itu jelas bukan bualan belaka.

Sang dokter menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

"Gadis ini akan jadi yang pertama," kata Moria. Hogback sungguh mati penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan bajak laut itu. Sebelum ini dia menyuruhnya untuk 'memperbaiki' semua cacat yang dimiliki Cindry karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Lalu apalagi sekarang? Bagaimana dia akan menghidupkan kembali gadis itu?

Bahkan ilmu kedokteran paling canggih pun, tidak dapat mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada jiwa seseorang yang telah mati.

Tapi jelas, tidak mungkin kembali.

Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata Moria telah menggenggam sesuatu berwarna hitam pekat di tangannya. Bentuknya seperti siluet manusia. Meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri. Pria itu lalu memasukkan benda yang sepertinya bayangan itu ke tubuh Cindry.

"Semua piring di dunia ini harus dilenyapkan," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari tubuh yang baru dibangkitkan itu. Hogback, tentu saja terkejut. Melihat Cindry yang hidup kembali, dengan kepribadian yang nampaknya…berbeda.

"Tak usah terkejut. Dia memang hidup kembali, tapi aku tak menjamin karakternya bisa sama dengan gadis yang dulu pernah kau kenal. Tak masalah bukan? Kishishishishi!" kata Moria melihat ekspresi Hogback.

"Siapkan dirimu, Hogback,"Moria melirik ke arahnya. Hogback belum mampu menguasai diri, tak percaya. Ini bukan mimpi! Cindry sungguh hidup kembali! Sang dokter lalu buru-buru menyadarkan dirinya, sebelum menyahut perkataan pemimpinnya.

"Kuminta kau menjadikanku sang Raja,"

Buah iblis. Moria telah memakan buah iblis, maka dia pun sekarang telah menjadi salah satu iblis itu. Hogback tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, maka ia lakukan semua yang Moria inginkan, sesuai perjanjian mereka; menciptakan pasukan zombie. Mencuri mayat-mayat, yang dulunya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan tempur tinggi. Juga membantunya mencuri bayangan, dan membiarkan para pemiliknya terapung-apung di Florian Triangle. Terjebak dan tak mampu keluar selamanya.

Inilah Gecko Moria.

Salah satu dari Tujuh Raja Bajak Laut.

* * *

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku lebih suka menjadikan orang mati sebagai bawahan?" Moria bertanya suatu kali. Hogback yang sedang bekerja 'memperbaiki' mayat di sampingnya agak bingung. Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan untuk diri Moria sendiri, alih-alih ditujukan untuknya.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Tapi saya juga penasaran," jawab Hogback akhirnya.

"Karena kematian itu abadi," Moria berujar, memandang mayat yang sedang diurus dokternya itu.

"Anak buahku, semuanya memiliki loyalitas yang tak terukur kepadaku. Sayangnya mereka tak sekuat aku,"

"Aku membenci kekalahan dan kehilangan. Merasa sangat dipecundangi setelah si brengsek Kaidoh mengalahkanku di dunia baru waktu itu. Lalu muncul ide di benakku-"

"Kalau aku, memiliki anak buah yang tak bisa mati seperti zombie-"

"-Aku pasti tidak akan kalah. Mereka abadi. Mau kau hancurkan berapa kali pun, mereka akan bisa dihidupkan, lagi dan lagi-"

"-Jauh lebih baik dari mesin sekali pun,"

Jari raksasa Moria menelusuri wajah mayat itu. Telapak tangannya lalu perlahan membuka, mencengkeram kepala mayat itu, sedetik. Dalam sekejap otak calon zombie itu sudah berhamburan keluar, tengkoraknya hancur, tulang lehernya sudah tak mampu lagi menyambung setelah dihancurkan oleh genggaman destruktif Moria. Tak ada darah yang keluar, tentu saja. Cuma mayat kan? Tak ubahnya benda.

"Yah, aku terbawa emosi. Tapi terserah kau, kalau masih mau memakainya, atau membuangnya," tutup Moria, melangkah keluar ruangan.

_Cara membuat seseorang abadi adalah membuatnya mati._

_

* * *

_

"Ikut aku, Hogback. Ada proyek besar untukmu," kata Moria di ruang pertemuan. Hogback menelan ludah. Bagaimanapun ia harus terbiasa dengan semua kegilaan ini, dan obsesi atasannya terhadap kekuatan. Moria ternyata membawanya ke ruang pendingin. Apa yang disimpan didalamnya membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Oz, dia yang dianggap sebagai pelaku penghancuran Negara," Moria mendongak, lalu melirik kearah dokter bedahnya itu. "Perbaiki dia, dan aku akan pastikan bisa mendapat bayangan yang nilai kekuatannya di atas seratus juta, kishishishishi!"

Hogback mencermati tubuh raksasa itu sejenak, menarik kesimpulan bahwa tubuh raksasa itu mati karena kebekuan. Sepertinya ada bagian tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mungkin diperbaiki lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tiba-tiba merasakan semangatnya untuk membedah Oz bergolak, melebihi semangat ketika ia membedah zombie-zombie yang sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, kapan lagi dia bisa mendapatkan tubuh raksasa tanpa perlu bersusah payah, kalau dia tak bekerja untuk Moria?

"Tuan Moria! Kelompok Topi Jerami yang belum lama ini membuat keributan di Enies Lobby, ternyata sampai kemari, tuan!"

Moria bangkit dari tempatnya tertidur. Dia agak lupa sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, mungkin empat hari sejak serangan malam terakhir. Mendengar laporan para anak buahnya, pikirannya segera terbangun. Kelompok Topi Jerami. Ini kesempatan besar, semua anggotanya punya nilai buruan, kan?

"Luffy si Topi Jerami? Kalau begitu aku harus menyambutnya," mulutnya membentuk seringai lebar. Terbayang olehnya akan seperti apa ketika dia berhasil 'mengabadikan' kelompok topi jerami. Menjadikan mereka pasukan zombie yang kuat dan loyal baginya.

_Mari bersulang untuk kematian! Dia abadi!_

Selamat menikmati mimpi buruk.


End file.
